The Agents from Down Under
by Harmony Valenka Smith
Summary: Perry has always been the best of the best in everything he did. He's top agent, top do-gooder, and top pet, but he's about to find something that makes him falter, something that makes him not quite on the top of his game: another top agent.
1. Prologue

**Hey people! Thanks for selecting my story for reading. Please enjoy this different take on a romance starring Perry from Phineas and Ferb. This is just the Prologue, it will give you a bit of ground work for what the story will be about. Please read! I would also like to say that I do not own the show Phineas and Ferb nor am I associated with the show at all other then being a really geeky fan. I also don't own Apple or any of their products, I just wanted you to get an idea of what I was talking about. I didn't want to replace the word with something else because there is nothing else to describe it. All rights to these products go to their respective owners, now without further ado, skip past the line and read!**

* * *

Prologue

The turquoise platypus took the yellow-green tennis ball that was in her right hand and bounced it against the opposite wall of the prison cell and caught it with her bright orange tail. She had been doing this for what seemed to her to be hours. There were no windows to the outside, only a framed picture of a sunny, cloudless day. The door to the cell was on the same wall she was bouncing the ball off of and its barred window was far too small for her to squeeze through, despite her small size. She let out a chattering sigh and started bouncing the ball again. Her skill made it easy to bounce the ball at about the same rate, its angle never really changing so the pattern could continue without her having to get up. Throw with the right hand, it bounces off of the wall opposite, and she catches it on the left side of her body with her tail. The only toy she had to lift her dreary spirits.

After the 999th consecutive bounce, the cell door opened. The platypus caught the ball with her left _hand_ this time, and as she saw who was coming through the door, she began to squeeze the ball in a subdued fit. The person who had entered was a woman with short black hair with one white streak across the right side of her head as if that spot was hit with lightning.

"Give me the ball Penelope," said the woman, addressing the platypus.

Penelope only narrowed her eyes, hatred for the situation she was in seeping out of her as thick as honey. She reluctantly handed over the toy. She straightened her posture, crossed her hands in her lap, and waited for what she expected to be a lecture.

The woman sat there with a half grin on her face, the side of her head with the white streak facing Penelope more than the other side. "You know what I see before me?" asked the woman.

Penelope rolled her eyes and carefully placed the palm of her right hand below her beak. She waited for the woman's answer.

"I see a pathetic waste on good resources, I mean, look at you, you Penelope are someone who is a drain to our society; more so lately than ever before. That is the reason why he put you here."

Penelope shrugged. She blinked very slowly and hoped that the woman would catch the hint, but she either was ignoring her or was ignorant to what the signal meant.

"Here is my plan for you, are you ready?" the woman asked in a menacing voice.

Penelope blinked again, this time from a much further disinterest than before.

"I am sending an I-Pod full of the entire platypus population in the Tri-State Area. Then, you will look through them and tell me if any of them look familiar. Well, you won't tell me, but you'll message me. I have a feeling that someone you know will be among the platypus population. I bid you adieu, you will receive the I-Pad at lunch, and remember, if you get even a semblance of a platypus that looks familiar, you will I.M. me, understood?"

Penelope sat upright and nodded as gravely as she could manage.

"Good, and no, I won't give you your ball back, here is what I have for you, enjoy." The woman gave Penelope a poster tube and left the cell, locking it behind her. Penelope took the poster out of the tube, and when she unrolled it, she rolled her eyes again. _Typical of them to give me a poster of a kitten hanging on a branch with the caption: "Hang in there,"_ thought Penelope. Nonetheless, she hung it up, just below the picture of the sunny day. She smiled at herself as she lay down onto her bench. She stared at the ceiling for a bit, then closed her eyes and tried to imagine a sunny day; a sunny day far, far away from her bondage.

In Danville, a certain familiar-looking teal platypus was chilling in the shade with his favorite owners, Phineas and Ferb. It was a beautiful summer day, June 1st, to be exact. Perry, the teal platypus, couldn't imagine a day any better than this one. Major Monogram hadn't called him in for work yet. He was savoring the moment with his boys. *Buzz* Perry's watch started giving off its usual alarm. Perry groaned inwardly. _So much for savoring the moment,_ thought Perry. He made sure his boys weren't looking and headed off for his lair. He shook off the stupid look that he used with his owners, and immediately in its place came a look that could cut through steel. He got up on two feet, put on his fedora, headed down to his lair, sat down in his chair, and waited for Major Monogram to give him his mission for the day. He expected the same stuff that he typically got, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was up to something and he had to put a stop to it. Boy, was he in for a shock, a shock that would change both his life and Penelope's life forever.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND RESPOND!**

**What do you think? Please send me comments telling me whether or not you like this chapter and why and tell me where you think this is going to go, and tell me what characters you like and why. If you don't like something or somebody in the story, please tell me why. I would really appreciate it if you guys at least answered one of my questions on one (if not all) chapters. I like to think that it is good to get your brain working while you read. I like it when writing is analyzed (especially mine, 'cause I could use some help). Anyway, if nothing else, just tell me about the chapter. Okay, you can move on now, sorry to keep you hanging with my rambling LOL.**


	2. Chapter 1: You are a Doctor, No?

**Hi guys! Thanks for persevering through my rambling again. As the story progresses, I will put these notes here less and less. Ok, now read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: You are a Doctor, No?

An hour before Perry went into his lair to receive his mission, Penelope was looking through the pictures on the platypus profiles on the I-Pod. She felt all the more bored than before. This seemed like a fool's mission, something that shouldn't be heeded. She was just about to give up entirely when a platypus looked more than a little familiar. She zoomed in on the picture and looked into the platypus's eyes. She nearly dropped the I-Pad when she realized it was true. He was alive. After all these years, he was still alive, but how? Just then, the cell door opened. The woman from one hour before stepped in and put out her hand.

"There is one of two reasons as to why you have stayed put on this one profile. Reason one is that you really like him, and reason two is that he is someone that you truly recognize, well?" asked the woman.

Penelope growled at the woman and made her eyes go into a sneer. She handed over the I-Pad with as much a look of disinterest as she could muster. Little did the woman know, but there was actually a third reason as to why she would be looking at the profile for so long. She would never tell though.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to decide, because you are going to meet this platypus. Boys, why don't you come in, introduce yourselves," said the woman. Into the room came two giant gorillas, each barely fitting into the door, even when they went one at a time. The gorillas didn't need to introduce themselves though, Penelope knew them as Stomp and Crush. These two gorillas were lackeys to the woman before her, the woman known as the Silver Viper. These two gorillas were so obedient to the Silver Viper that they would have given an opposable thumb for her, and that's exactly what had happened to Crash on his left hand. All that remained as evidence of the thumb was a poorly healed stump. How that happened though, is a story for another time. Stomp and Crush each gave a toothy grin and they each took one of Penelope's arms in their big fists. She knew that a broken arm was more likely than escape, so she slumped down and remained silent. _I might as well cooperate and see what will happen. I might be able to find the meaning behind the madness_. Penelope thought this, and held onto it, until she realized where they were going and what the plan was.

They had taken a ride in a huge semi trailer with little air. Penelope's first vision of the outside when the doors opened was a large purple building that looked much like an awkward t shape. The inscription above was also in purple, but it was on a green background. It said: "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." Penelope gaped at the utter monstrosity of the building. It seemed imposing, dark, and yes, even evil. What kind of sick, twisted mind waited in this building? Who was Doofenshmirtz? These questions clouded Penelope's mind like a fog and filled her with dread. Her gorilla handcuffs had to carry her since her legs had become too weak to walk.

They finally reached the door to Doofenshmirtz's apartment. Needless to say, Penelope gave an audible gulp, but regained most of her cool when she heard singing coming from behind the door. "I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I wanna have fun, I wanna, wanna, wanna have fun, fun, fun!" The Silver Viper knocked on the door and Penelope heard a high-pitched Drusselstinian accent say, "Just a minute, let me disable the traps." There was a lot of clanking followed by some swearing in German, the Drusselstinian tongue. Then, a tall man with a major slouch, burn marks on his lab coat, dark circles under his eyes, and an amusing brunette palm tree hairstyle answered the door. Penelope could have laughed, but she was awary that many people were never as they appeared. She remained cautious and made her face a blank slate before the Silver Viper began talking to the hilarious looking man.

"Hello, are you Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the evil scientist whose nemesis is Agent P of the O.W.C.A.?" asked the Silver Viper in a provocative tone.

"First of all, his name is Perry the Platypus, second of all, yes, I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil scientist, third, who are you? Are you that Silver Viper girl that I was talking to over the Internet about the best hunter in the world?" asked the man, Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Indeed I am, and these are my compatriots, Crush and Stomp. Won't you let us inside so that we can... make business arrangements?" asked the Silver Viper.

Penelope shuddered. _She's talking as if she wants to mate with him. Yuck! There is hardly anything more disgusting in this world than evil love. Besides that, what does she mean by best hunter in the world? What is her game?_ Before she could ponder further, she was being moved again by the gorillas into the evil scientist's apartment. It certainly was a wide open space, perfectly fit for an entire crowd of people. _The man clearly has no social life, I only smell him in the entire apartment. Well, I know where my next party is going to be. Wonderful sarcasm and no one to share it with, is there anything more unjust?_

"So, where is the "World's Best Hunter"?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Do you have my money?" asked the Silver Viper.

"Why should I have to pay you up front if I don't even know if you've got what I want? You know, you're starting to sound like one of those "Fly by Night" things that are all like, 'Ooh! What an interesting thing, I will pay money and give away my personal information to something that isn't even credible.' Just who I ask, _who _do you think you are to come into _my_ apartment and ask for pay up front. I mean, who is paying who here?" the evil scientist ranted.

"All right, that's enough! Very well, I will show you the hunter. I really do appreciate an honest business deal, even if we are both evil. This is your hunter," the Silver Viper said casting a hand in Penelope's direction.

_Ah, so that is how I am involved. I'm the hunter, but for who? Oh no, she wouldn't ask me to..._

"This platypus will bring in your Agent P tied up tight in ropes like an evil Christmas present," finished the Silver Viper.

_Oh man!_ Penelope then began chattering and gesticulating wildly just how much she didn't approve of this situation.

"You know, that platypus looks pretty angry about all of this, and if she works for you, why isn't she free?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"One, her name is Penelope; Two, nothing, my dear doctor, nothing in this world is free. Is the Tri-State Area free for the taking? NO! Evil men and women like us have to take it because that's the only way things get done. I must admit this, Penelope _is_ here against her will, but it is also _with_ her will," explained the Silver Viper.

_All right, that's enough of you evil scientists and your noise!_ Penelope finally had her chance, Crush had loosened his grip (due to the pain in his thumb socket from healing in suck an ill manner) and Penelope took out the hand that was in his fist, used it to grab her dagger and stabbed Stomp in _his _fist. Stomp let go howling in gorilla speak a long string of obscenities that were not at all proper to say when a lady was in the room, but Penelope didn't mind. Penelope then ran forward, leaped into the air in the direction of the Silver Viper, but was caught in the evil woman's grasp.

"Feisty Penelope, that was simply feisty of you. I should be amazed at your tenacity, but we have known each other long enough that now I am simply annoyed. Where were you even keeping that dagger?" asked the Silver Viper squeezing Penelope's dagger hand tighter with emphasis.

Penelope's free dagger-less hand made its way to the front of her beak and made a sealing motion. _I'll never tell, what's the point in being your nemesis if I don't happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve?_ She couldn't say this though, being a platypus, so after the "my lips are sealed" motion, she just evened her eyes and gave a victorious smirk.

"Well, it seems you wish to make this day difficult. Crush, Stomp, you two are dismissed, do something about these wounds. I can't have gorillas bleeding everywhere," said the Silver Viper.

The two gorillas grunted their obedience and began stomping out with their great feet and fists. Before they left though, Penelope gave them a piece of her mind. "_Hey boys,_" she called to them in her platypus chatter. When they turned around, she stuck out her tongue at them and made a rude raspberry at them. They began to come back, but the Silver Viper bid them to obey her. Obedience beat dignity, the gorillas left grunting about how much they wanted Penelope destroyed.

"You have a lot of sass in that little body don't you?" asked the Silver Viper.

Penelope shrugged. _Oh, I don't know._

"Penelope, you are only making it harder on yourself, now, you will give dagger to Dr. Doofenshmirtz with the blade facing you, go on." The Silver Viper moved her hand down to Penelope's forearm, like how she had the other arm.

Penelope chattered a protest under her breath, but complied.

"She had a dagger and she just stabbed a gorilla to the point of bleeding and you are treating this as an everyday occurrence!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz while taking the dagger.

"That's because it _is _an everyday occurrence. Sometimes, it is to a greater or lesser extent, but somebody always gets hurt at the end of a fight. I mean, what do you and your nemesis do, slap each other in the face with leather gloves? Oh no, wait, you two play cards don't you? A dangerous day for you must be a paper cut from a card," the Silver Viper said laughing at the absurd notion.

"No, that is _not_ what happens, do you see these burn marks? There is an explosion everyday on this floor, it had become such a common occurrence that I have been talking to some lawyers about a possible explosion insurance!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed indignantly.

"I would be willing to bet that your nemesis is over-qualified for you. Why he would stay with a nemesis as incompetent as you is beyond me. The statistical probability of an accidental explosion everyday is extremely low. This must mean that all of your explosions are on purpose! Now the question comes to mind of why would a man make explosions on purpose? Do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you why?" asked the Silver Viper.

Now, at this point, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was already backing away, shocked by this woman's harsh approach. Penelope watched on and began to feel pity for the poor Drusselstinian scientist. _This better not be a ploy, because he genuinely looks as if he is really getting hurt by this._ Penelope took a breath and gave the Silver Viper a kick to the chin. This shocked the woman into dropping the platypus. Penelope, however, was trained for this, she landed on her feet and began to beat up the Silver Viper. The woman offered some rebuttal, but very little. Penelope then pinned the Silver Viper's wrists to the floor and chattered harshly in her ear, "_Get out you slimy snake_." Penelope released her grip, gave the Silver Viper another kick for good measure, and began doing acrobatic flips onto the furniture, and then onto iron bars as she blended into the ceiling.

The Silver Viper got up and wiped some blood from her mouth with her left hand, then called out: "This isn't over Penelope, you will hunt down that platypus and you will do that which you cannot." With that last foreboding statement, the Silver Viper left, but not once did she take her eyes from the ceiling until she was completely out the door. Penelope came back down the same way she had gone up, bent down, grabbed her knees, and breathed a chattering sigh of relief. She stood up straight and looked at the evil scientist in front of her with squinting, distrusting eyes. _What is his game? I am glad I saved him from whatever the Silver Viper was about to say. Even though she often uses the truth, she uses the hurtful, insulting truth, a truth that I rarely abide by unless in a case of emergency. Despite this, I can't stay here, but I also can't leave either way I would most likely be walking into the mouth of a lion_. While these thoughts cycled through Penelope's head, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and she looked at each other and nothing but an awkward silence was exchanged.

Finally, deciding that platypus speak wasn't getting her nowhere when she wanted to get somewhere, she took out a pad of paper and a pen and began writing. It really wasn't all that amazing where she was getting her dagger and these writing tools from since she had on an outfit where every crevice and pocket could hold something, lethal or otherwise not. She gave her finished note to the evil scientist, going out on a limb that he was possibly trustworthy, even if they were on two separate planes of life. The note read: "_I understand and respect the fact that you have evil intentions for the Tri-State Area, but my instincts are telling me that I can trust you. If this is true, then please, allow me to stay here awhile. I don't eat much, and I swear that unless it directly affects a life, I will not interfere. If you believe yourself untrustworthy, then I understand if you turn me away, you wouldn't be the first and you most certainly wouldn't be the last. Whatever decision you make though, I respect it to the fullest. So, what's it going to be?_"

When the evil scientist has finished reading it, he said, "Wow, you have _way_ better hand-writing than Perry the Platypus does."

Penelope gave a chattering laugh and continued to look up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I suppose you can stay here awhile, it would be nice to have the company. The only people I see are my nemesis, Perry the Platypus and my daughter Vanessa, who I only see on weekends. I also see a delivery guy occasionally for inator parts or food. Hey, since you can write well, could you tell me what platypuses eat? I never really found out from Perry the Platypus."

Penelope took the pad and pen back from the doctor and wrote: "_Technically speaking, we can eat just about anything you humans can eat, but our normal diet is grubs, big, juicy ones_."

"So you can eat just about anything?"

"_Anything except things that are pickled that were not originally cucumbers. I mean, pickled herring, pickled eggs, pickled ham, what's that all about?_"

"Don't I know it! You know, this might be fun hanging out with a platypus everyday. I mean, I already do through my schemes, but to just have a roommate be a platypus, that will certainly be interesting."

"_Don't push it too hard, I may only need to be here for a week, just until most of the steam is cleared out of the Silver Viper's system. She can be a real hothead._"

"Well, we'll see how it goes."

Thus, the half-written, half-spoken conversation ended and a mutual tolerance on Penelope's part and a hopeful new friendship on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's part were born.

At the end of their conversation, Penelope couldn't help wondering, _You are a Doctor, no?_

* * *

***Gasp* What's going to happen now? Tell me what you think is going to happen (no cheating). Also, if you can pick out what the chapter title and the last line are referring to without the use of a search engine, you get 20 points for being a smart cookie :) Mmmm Chocolate Chip... but I digress, keep reading and commenting please.**


	3. Chapter 2: From Time Gone By With Love

Chapter 2: From Time Gone By With Love

_Doo-Bee-Doo-Bee-Doo-Bah-Doo-Bee-Doo-Bee-Doo-Bah Agent P!_

Perry received the following mission: "Agent P, Doctor Doofenshmirtz has been talking over the Internet to some evil organization called OMEGA, an organization that is not an acronym at all, and that can't be good. Footage shows that two gorillas holding a platypus in a... Carl, what are those suits called?" asked Major Monogram, Perry's boss.

"I think they're called sniper suits, sir," explained the nasally voiced intern Carl.

"Hmm, sniper suits... anyway two gorillas carrying a platypus in a sniper suit and that evil person over the Internet were seen going into Doof's place. So, you know what to do Agent P, find out what's going on and put a stop to it." Major Monogram concluded and Perry went off toward Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in his hover-car.

The tall, dark building came into view and Perry brought his hover-car to a landing on the balcony. He walked in, cautious, yet ready for anything. _I hope I don't have to fight those gorillas, I did fight Norm a couple of times, but gorillas aren't AI robots. What could Doofenshmirtz be up to?_

By the time Perry had landed on Doofenshmirtz's balcony, Penelope had already had her talk with the evil scientist and she had gone into the bathroom to take a shower. Penelope liked showers better than baths; she really wouldn't have liked to evil scientist to bathe her. _Long, creepy fingers on a man who I just met touching me... no thanks, I don't want him anywhere near my person. If I wanted a recipe for disaster, I would have done what the Silver Viper had wanted me to do in the first place. I couldn't do that. I never would have forgiven myself._ These thoughts cycled through Penelope's head as she massaged her head with shampoo. _I'm certainly glad he allowed me to take a shower, I needed some time to think._

Outside the bathroom, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had already trapped Perry and was going into his scheme. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, I was going to have something else done today, but... change of plans; instead of doing what I was going to do, I have a back-up scheme, I call it Plan B!"

Perry rolled his eyes. _I'm positively quaking under my fedora. Not._

"Don't roll your eyes at me! This is a good scheme. I just sent 20 pizzas over to my brother Roger, only I didn't pay for them! He'll have to pay! HA HA HA! Actually, I didn't do that, I only had the one scheme planned for the day, and it was totally blown. Besides, I don't think it was what I wanted anyway." Doofenshmirtz released Perry from his trap and said, "Now go on! Go back to your _agency_ and tell them I _failed_ to come up with a scheme for today. Tell Major Monobrow that I _failed_ again!"

At this point, Penelope had gotten out of the shower, and with a towel wrapped around her body, she had entered the room to see what all the commotion was about. She saw the back of the evil scientist, and he was talking to someone, or something. She couldn't see who or what he was talking to though. She gave a chatter to get his attention.

The evil scientist turned around and said, "Oh, there you are Penelope; you see Perry the Platypus, she was supposed to hunt you, but instead, she has taken a shower and is now standing there. Now, she will probably stay for a week. Now because of her my whole day is spoiled!"

Penelope had come closer while Doofenshmirtz was ranting and when he finished, she gave him a pat on the leg, seeing as it was the only thing she could reach. Seeing that she had gotten his attention, she gave a smile and then pointed toward Perry. _I already know who he is, but it is probably best not to agitate soil long settled._

"Hmm? Oh, you two haven't been properly introduced, Perry the Platypus, this is Penelope the Platypus, Penelope, this is Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz introduced.

Penelope used her left hand to hold up her towel and the right hand she extended toward Perry. "_Nice to meet you,_" she chattered.

Perry raised his hat in greeting, then replaced it on his head.

"_Oh, right, sorry, I'm inadequate_." Penelope pulled her hand back and curtseyed as well as she could with a towel on. She then looked at the evil scientist, indicated her body, and gave a sheepish grin.

"Are you asking if I have any clothes you could borrow?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

Penelope nodded vigorously.

"Let me see... ooh, I have just the thing, wait right here!" Doofenshmirtz left the room in an excited dash.

"_Yeah, like I have anything else to do or anywhere else to go. He's rather amusing isn't he?_" asked Penelope.

"_He does have moments that make me laugh. So..._" Perry said.

"_What he said about my hunting you was absolutely true. The Silver Viper has a choke-hold on me, she has something that I need and will destroy it unless I do as she says. I figured I could stay here until the heat died down. More often than not, neutrality is the best way to go,_" Penelope explained.

"_You figured this was safer?_" asked Perry.

"_I... he's watching us,_" she said. She turned around and Perry looked where she was looking, and sure enough, there Doof was poking his pointy nose around the corner. "_I know humans can't understand us, but it's still creepy when they watch us._" They waited until Doofenshmirtz decided that they had seen him and hiding wasn't working anymore.

"Well, I found it," said Doofenshmirtz. What he found was a small ray gun with an end that looked like a half open green umbrella. "This is my Ball Gown-inator, if I zap you, you get the perfect ball gown."

"_Oh yeah, how do you explain mine being human length, but me-size?_" asked Perry. At this, Penelope gave a chattering giggle.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry and Penelope shrugged. "Oh, don't give me that, it was about me wasn't it?" The two platypuses shrugged again. "Oh well, here I'm going to zap you now." The evil scientist aimed the gun, but just as the shot came out, Penelope had flipped out of the way.

Penelope giggled and chattered, "_Sorry, reflex._"

"_It's okay, it is what he says it is. You can trust him this time,_" said Perry.

"_This time, sure, next time, different gun, no._" Penelope said and then came closer to Doofenshmirtz and waited for the ray.

"You're not going to move this time?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Penelope shook her head and closed her eyes, waiting. The ray went off, and when Penelope opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful dress that sparkled and was a slightly lighter shade of turquoise than her fur. She twirled around and looked from Perry to the evil scientist and back again.

"_What do you boys think?_" she asked.

"_You look really nice,_" said Perry. Penelope twirled again and then gave a curtsey of thanks to the evil scientist who had given her the dress. Then, she gave a worried look and dashed off. When she returned, she had an envelope in her hands. She gave this envelope to Perry. It was addressed: _From Time Gone By With Love._

* * *

**I would also like to state that I do not own the Internet, but I think you guys already guessed that. Please tell me what you think is going to happen next. Also, tell me what you think the chapter title and last line are referring to. The next chapter is going to be the last time that I tease you with what I'm doing with the chapter titles. Thanks for reading, there are way more chapters to come, so keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Gold Fedora

**Hey guys! I'm surprised at how many views I've been getting in such a short time. I'm all like: "Is that me? That cannot be just me." LOL. I also noticed that there have been some people from Australia looking at the story. I would like the Australians to post some of their colloquialisms. Like, I would like to know how you guys would say someone is lazy or no-good. I would also like other simple phrases that come up in everyday conversation. My main characters are from Australia, so I would like it to sound accurate. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Gold Fedora

Perry looked at the envelope skeptically, and chattered, "_Are you sure you want to give this to me? You and I just met._"

"_Perry... when you get time alone, read the document enclosed inside. Suffice it to say, this is not our first meeting, and I consider it a high probability that it will not be our last,_" said Penelope chattering.

"_What are you talking about?_" asked Perry.

"_I don't wish to say anymore, it's a lot to digest, and I know what happened, but I just want you to figure it out for yourself. The document in this envelope will help you get started. I don't know how far it will take you, but here's hoping,_" Penelope concluded by extending her hand again.

This time Perry took it and shook it. He then tipped his hat at her and at the evil scientist and left. Penelope watched with a worried look in her eye. "What was that about?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"_The past cannot remain buried when two people are put on a collision course whose end is only destruction. I only wished to warn him of the fact that... we knew each other._" Penelope chattered away, almost entirely forgetting that humans can't understand platypus speak.

When Perry got into his hover-car, he wasn't quick to go home; he put the envelope in his hat. _I'll read it tonight when the boys are in bed. It's funny though, I felt something, it felt like something that had laid dormant inside had scratched inside of me. It's as if... it's as if we once knew each other, and not in a small way. Penelope... I'm sure I would remember a name like that. I really need to look into this._ At the conclusion of these thoughts, he was back in his lair. He went over to the elevator and went back up the same way he had come in. _I should probably come up with a better entrance and exit tomorrow, otherwise the Major will be on me again for not being so razzle-dazzle, I guess is how he would put it._

Once in the yard again, he took off his hat and was just in time to hear Candace say: "But Mom, they had the longest zip-line coaster ever. It stretched all over town, how could you miss it?!"

"Yeah it was really awesome. Oh, there you are Perry," said Phineas, the optimistic red-haired boy as he picked up Perry.

"It really was the _greatest, rip-roaring-est, gravity-defying-est, zip line coaster_ ever," said Ferb, the British-American boy with green hair.

"Yeah, and the song wasn't all that bad either. You should have been on it Candace, it went _upside-down, loop-de-loop, down-slope, up-slope_, and every which way you could think of! It's too bad those angry gorillas tore down the supporting structures for it and dragged away the ropes. It's a good thing we weren't on it when that happened. I wonder what they'll use the rope for?" asked Phineas.

"Oh, you kids and your imaginations, I'm glad you all had fun today," said their red-haired mom.

"Yeah, rip-roaring," said Candace blandly. Her efforts to bust the boys had failed so she gave up and went inside with the rest of the family for dinner and pie.

After dinner, the family watched _Annie_. After watching the movie, the family went to bed. When Perry was sure the boys were asleep, he sneaked out of the room to read whatever was in the envelope Penelope had given him.

It was a plain enough white envelope, only the script in fancy cursive on the front and no other markings. Next, he gave it a sniff. It smelled like roses. She must have spilled some perfume on it, or the letter had been in a room with that smell long enough that it sunk into the envelope. He then went to open it and found that it was already open and had never been sealed. He then reached inside and found a single piece of paper inside. It read:

"_Dearest Maxwell,_

_Don't stop reading until the end. This is most certainly addressed to you. I wouldn't give it to someone who wasn't my Maxwell. However, for the sake of easiness, I will call you by your pet name, Perry. Yes, I know who you are, who you work for, where you live, everything. Please don't be alarmed. I would say more, but there is always the chance of a paper winding up in the wrong hands, so here's a code for you to crack (and no, I will not give you the answer, it is something that you must solve on your own):_

_Every good boy only says "like" he does not feign innocence every time dare say only like reading evenly after dark._

_I practically gift-wrapped that for you I'm sure, but it was the best I could come up with on short notice. I'm sure it will cause you to look up and see things in a different perspective. I wish you the best and greatest luck in your hunt for the truth._

_Yours Truly,_

_Penelope."_

Perry looked over the phrase again and again three times. _"__Every good boy only says "like" he does not feign innocence every time dare say only like reading evenly after dark." What could that mean? She obviously thought I could get it right away, so the key must be right here. Am I supposed to take it apart and try to apply it? Maybe if I read it more carefully... READING! Of course! "Reading evenly," means I am to read every even numbered word! That makes: "Good, only, like, does, feign, every, dare, only, reading, after." That doesn't form a sentence that is logical at all. Maybe if I take the first letter of each of those words: "G-O-L-D-F-E-D-O-R-A." It says: "Gold Fedora," but what does it mean? "Look up and see things in perspective." I think that is relevant. Maybe... she wants me to look at my fedora... for what?_ Perry looked at his fedora in a more meticulous manner than he ever did before. He searched the entire outside with his fingers, feeling for something that he probably missed before. He searched the brim and slowly found his way into the hat. Then, he saw it: an inscription was sewn in black thread. It took his fingers to find it, and he needed to go by the window to read it, but it read: "_Agent P's Gold Fedora._"

* * *

***Gasp* What could that mean? How did she know about all that? Also, I do not own the movie _Annie_. The only reason I picked that movie was... actually it was a random pick. I thought it would be a good family type movie. Anyway, one more time I will ask, and then I will give the answer: What do I mean by the title of the chapter and the last line? I will tell you on the next chapter, it'll be interesting to see what you guys guess. Also, forgive my stupid riddle, I'm not severely clever, I couldn't write a mystery if my life depended on it (probably). Anyway, please keep reading and thanks for persevering this far.**


	5. Chapter 4: Thunder Bolt

**Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up? Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I thought I would just let it stew. Apparently I need to leave you on more of a cliff-hanger than what I left you on when I last posted last week. Anyway, here's the continuation of the story. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Thunder Bolt

Perry was not the only one that wasn't able to get a good night's sleep, Penelope lay there on the couch of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment staring at the ceiling. _I can't... I can't tell him. I can't face the past... not again. All these years I thought he was dead. Seeing him alive again nearly broke me and my emotions apart as much as seeing him being taken away all those years ago._ Penelope choked back tears. She then heard a knock near the balcony. She jerked up, shocked. _It's him._ She got up so quickly she tripped. Perry ran over to help her up, but when she did get up her knees gave out and she fell again. "_Sorry, you kinda startled me_," said Penelope.

"_Would you rather I come back tomorrow?_" asked Perry.

"_When someone comes seeking counsel in the night, it must be important enough that they couldn't wait until morning,_" said Penelope.

"_How did you know I needed counsel?_" asked Perry.

"_You can call it a sixth sense if you wish. I suppose you read the letter?_"

"_Yeah, I found a sewn inscription in my hat. I find it very unlikely that you could have spotted this on our first meeting._"

"_I..._" As Penelope said this, a bolt of lightning shot across the sky followed three seconds later by a thunder bolt. Penelope screamed. She looked past Perry at the sky beyond. "_A thunder storm... I _hate _thunder._"

"_Hey, it's okay,_" said Perry lifting Penelope's chin so that they were looking eye to eye. He smiled and she smiled back.

"_Come here, I need to show you this._" Penelope took Perry's hand and brought him over to the couch. On the table was a small journal. She opened it to a page that was designed like a comic cover. A platypus in a dark brown suit was silhouetted in darkness and in his hands was a brown fedora with a black band. A bubble showed a close-up of the band and it was gold. The title was written in gold letters and appropriately named: _Agent P's Gold Fedora__. "I wrote this series for a young platypus friend of mine. He loved this story so much that I made him a hat just like it._"

"_You think I'm that young platypus? Even if what you're saying is true, why don't I remember?_"

"_It's likely that your organization had your mind wiped. I'm not asking you to listen, I'm just telling you that I believe with everything in me that you're Maxwell. You have his hat, his love of action and justice, his daring, everything about you screams him._"

Perry took the journal and began reading the comic strip. The Agent P in the comic _was_ just like Perry. The comic Agent P, however, wasn't fighting an incompetent baboon every day. No, he was fighting someone different every encounter. One villain did appear more than once in the comic though, his name was Pandemonium, an evil panda. Pandemonium's only goal was world domination and the destruction of all platypuses in the process. It was amazing. "_What's this?_" asked Perry. He indicated two well done paintings at the end of the book. In one painting there was a platypus family with a dad in a lab coat, a mother with dark circles under her eyes and a faded purple dress, a girl with a white flower in her hair and a white dress, and a small baby platypus in brown overalls. The other painting showed another platypus family. The father wore a red and white headdress, a red and white poncho, and comfortable clothing underneath. The mother wore a yellow dress with pink flowers and had a pink flower in her hair. The most interesting one though was the boy with grain sack pants tied with string and a brown fedora with a black band on his head.

"_The first painting is my family, the second is yours. The boy in the second painting is you, Maxwell,_" explained Penelope.

Perry stared wide-eyed. "_Why didn't you tell me right away? Were we neighbors?_"

Penelope looked away from him at the black television in front of them. "_I wanted you to have proof. I didn't think you would believe me._" She looked down at her hands then, tears in her eyes.

"_Penelope... what happened?_"

"_Do you want the truth?_"

"_Yes, I do Penelope_."

"_I uh... we... we lived in the same village and your father was chief. We were each other's greatest friend._" Another flash of lightning went off and two seconds later the thunder bolt went off. Penelope screamed and grabbed her tail and began shaking. "_I hate thunder. I hate booming sounds. I hate..._"

"_What?_"

"_Nothing... You should probably go. I need some sleep._"

"_Penelope, you're not telling me something. What happened?_"

Penelope took out her dagger and pointed it at Perry. "_Get out! Get out Max! Go back to the river!_" As she was screaming, she had gotten up and was making Perry move away. Now Perry was on the precipice of the outdoors. Then, another bolt of lightning shot across the sky. One second later a thunder bolt sounded. Penelope screamed again louder than the first two times, and fell to her knees. Her body started shaking as she began sobbing. She dropped her dagger and said in a soft, choking voice, "_Perry, please leave me. I need to be alone._" The rain outside was coming down so thick it was like curtains. Perry moved to bend down and comfort Penelope, but she screamed, "_Leave!_" She then took her dagger and threw it in a certain direction behind her. It cut a rope and sent down a strange contraption that trapped Perry and took him toward home. Penelope ran her hands through the hair on the top of her head, still upset by the whole ordeal. Then, another bolt of lightning came and a sound that shocked her eardrums. The sound took no time to wait after the flash of lightning. The storm was just overhead. The sound was a thunder bolt. Penelope thought it might end until along came another thunder bolt.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... What now? For those of you who have been wondering, and have probably already guessed, the chapter titles and last lines have been referring to James Bond movies. The first chapter was based on _Dr. No_ (kinda gave you that one); the second one was based on _From Russia with Love_; the third one was based on _Goldfinger_; this one was based on _Thunderball_. All of these movies star Sean Connery as Bond. I have seen three of them for sure, the other I'm not so sure of. For people wanting to get into Bond, I would advise watching Pierce Brosnan first since he's really awesome at his role. I know you guys probably don't read my notes and want to just read the story, but it means a lot to me when people tell me what they think (no flaming without a reason). Anyway, please, please, please, keep reading and review. Reviews make my day, really, so make my day and send me a review, please, please, please?**


	6. Chapter 5: You Only Chatter Twice

**Thanks for all the views, here's a nice short chapter to reward you guys for your loyalty.**

* * *

Chapter 5: You Only Chatter Twice

The device dropped Perry off at his home, made a couple of beeping noises, and then it flew away. _What just happened?_ Perry thought. _I should have a talk with the Major about my origins, since she obviously knew me before. She also probably inspired me to become an agent._ Perry was just about to go inside when he heard a fire siren going off. He saw the lights inside his house going on so he went back into pet mode, but in his mind he was panicking. _It sounds like they're headed for Doofenshmirtz's._

The Flynn-Fletcher family was going to the hospital since Vanessa was there. Candace and Vanessa had been becoming good friends. It turns out her dad had gotten some pretty good burns, but it was nothing serious. Candace noticed Vanessa and called out, "Hey Vanessa, how's your dad doing?"

"Oh, hi, Candace, my dad's doing fine, he could have done a lot worse the doctor says. Apparently a bolt of lightning hit his building and started a fire. Why don't you guys come in, he's just resting," said Vanessa.

They went in and Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeted them from his bed, "Oh, hi, Vanessa, who are your friends?"

"This is the Flynn-Fletcher family; this is my friend Candace, her brothers Phineas and Ferb, and their parents Lawrence and Linda," Vanessa introduced.

"I feel like we've met before hmm... I can't put my finger on it," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz addressing Linda. "And what is the name of your platypus?"

"This is Perry, he's our best friend," said Phineas.

A nurse walked into the room with a leash attached to a platypus with a white flower on its head. "Mr. Doofenshmirtz, here is your platypus, enjoy," said the nurse handing the leash over and walking out.

"What? But this isn't..." Doofenshmirtz started to say until he saw the platypus's eyes focus and wink briefly. "Oh, Penelope, I didn't recognize you at first. Come up," he said patting his leg. Vanessa picked Penelope up and put her in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lap. "Vanessa, this is Penelope, that platypus I was telling you about." Penelope gave a sleepy chatter, walked in a circle a couple of times to get comfy, and lay down. She snuggled next to Doofenshmirtz and he began petting her. "She's a good platypus." Penelope chattered happily, eyes drooping sleepily in bliss.

Phineas brought Perry over in front of Penelope. Perry gave a chatter and Penelope's eyes popped open. Penelope remained the stupid look, but gave a chatter and hopped down. Perry struggled until Phineas let him down. Perry and Penelope then began chattering among themselves.

Doofenshmirtz then asked the platypuses a question: "What does it mean when you only chatter twice?"

* * *

**MESSAGE TO READERS, PLEASE READ:**

**Okay guys, I really appreciate it that you're reading my story, but I don't know how you feel about it until you tell me. This chapter was based off of the movie: _You Only Live Twice_. Also, I know there has to be some grammar Nazi out there that needs to say something about my grammar. (My grammar isn't bad, but sometimes it lacks something to be desired that I overlook when I first write it.) So, please keep reading and keep telling me what you think. (All comments must be posted in English, I am not fluent in any other language but English.) Thanks guys, I love how dedicated you all are. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: On My Chief's Secret Service

Chapter 6: On My Chief's Secret Service

What Doofenshmirtz meant was that Perry and Penelope had started talking. To humans, they chattered twice consecutively. To platypuses however, it was a state of great emotion in the form of laughing, crying, or intense ecstasy. Penelope had asked Perry if they could talk, since unlike Doofenshmirtz, she could recognize him with or without his hat. When they were on the floor, Perry asked, "_What's up?_"

"_Perry, I realize that I have already shown you who you were, but I didn't exactly give an explanation as to what happened. I really didn't want to talk about it, but recent events have caused me to change my mind, can we set up a time to talk?_"

"_Will you still be staying with Doofenshmirtz?_"

"_Oh, you mean Doofus? Yeah, I'll be staying with him still, however, the fire caused a lot of his apartment to burn down. Lucky for him, his valuables were kept in a fireproof box. I believe we'll be staying at his vacation condo. Could you drop by some evening so that we could talk?_"

"_Sure, I wouldn't mind, it's a little out of my way, but if you want to talk, I'll come by tonight. Is that good for you?_"

"_Yeah, Doofus should be in bed by then._" After she finished, she broke out laughing at the absurd nickname. They then heard Doofenshmirtz ask his question and Penelope decided to be more quiet so as not to draw more attention to them than needed. "_I'll talk to you tonight,_" she said as she walked over to where Vanessa was sitting and laid down.

The hospital let Dr. Doofenshmirtz out in the early afternoon. Penelope was right about him going to his vacation condo while the apartment building was being repaired. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb were visiting their grandparents and had taken Perry with them. It wasn't all that hard, therefore, for Perry to get away to see Penelope.

Penelope had been preparing all day to see Perry. She had sewn together a white dress to go with her white flower. She had also taken some boiling water and put rose petals in to make homemade perfume. Furthermore, she made a robotic golden scarab that translated her chattering into speech. "Could you go into the other room please?" she asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a friend coming over and I would rather we be alone."

"A friend? You've put on a dress and perfume for a friend?"

"An old friend, a cherished friend, my past betrothed friend is who I put on my dress and perfume for."

"Betrothed?!"

"Well, yeah, we were really good friends as kids. I just hope that he'll remember what we once had... now please go... wrench something."

"All right, all right, but you owe me."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this."

Doofenshmirtz left the room and Penelope plopped onto the couch. She straightened out the wrinkles in her dress, put her hands in her lap, and waited. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long, her ears perked up as she heard a pitter-pattering on the roof. A few seconds later Perry was sliding down a rope and after disconnecting from the safety rope, he sat down next to Penelope. She had taken her robotic scarab and turned it off so that her speech came out as chattering again.

"_Hi Max,_" chattered Penelope.

"_Hi Penelope, so, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?_" asked Perry.

"_I wanted to talk about us, about how you got to America, at least, what I know about it._"

"_Okay, fire away._"

"_Almost six years ago you and I were born in Australia. I was born June sixth and you were born five days later on June 11th. I was born with a special intelligence, I advanced faster than the average platypus of my same age. At two months I was already walking on two legs and I was literate._

_I always enjoyed playing with you, we were great friends. I think your father never really approved of you... or me. I think being chief always filled him with an expectation that couldn't be achieved. He expected so much of you, but all you wanted to do was have fun. There are many things I will never forget, but tonight I will tell you two stories._

_The first is when the two of us first discovered out meeting place. It was this hollow log covered in moss and surrounded by other foliage. We discovered it while playing a game of tag, and when we stumbled through the bushes and discovered it, it became our meeting place. We used to play thumb wars; in exchange, the loser tells or shows a secret. I typically always won since, despite your age, you were way smaller than me. Your thumb was half the size of mine. I loved it when you lost because of the wonderful secrets you would show me. You always had a knack for discovering the most wonderful things. Once you discovered a dead snake, a very poisonous dead snake that nearly gave me a heart attack. It also made me make you swear never to show me a dead thing again, reports like that should be given to my dad. Another time you discovered a purple and pink geode that was shaped like a heart when both halves are together. We carved our initials in them. Well, I carved them since you couldn't properly hold the carving tool. I still have them too, I carry them and my journal all the time, here,_" said Penelope reaching into a pocket on her sniper suit and pulling out two beautiful rocks that did indeed form a heart-like shape. She turned them over and on one was the initials CSM and on the other was POMCSS.

"_Which one's mine?_" asked Perry.

"_CSM, Chief's Son Maxwell; this isn't even the best secret you even showed me. You once brought me to this clearing with a whole bunch of beautiful butterflies. You had thrown a rock at a tree and all of a sudden butterflies flocked around us. It felt like I was in the middle of a butterfly tornado, or something of the sort. They were everywhere,_" Penelope sighed happily at the memory.

"_So... what does POMCSS stand for?_" asked Perry.

"_It stand for Penelope On My Chief's Secret Service._"

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? This one is based on the James Bond movie: _On Her Majesty's Secret Service_. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think is going to happen and your impressions on the characters, because I can never be entirely sure how they come off to you guys.**


	8. Chapter 7: Friends are Forever

Chapter 7: Friends are Forever

"_What type of secret service?_" asked Perry.

"_I was mostly a spy. Since I was so advanced in intelligence, I was too smart for the activities given to someone my age, so the chief made me a spy. That's where most of my inspiration for Agent P came from... I should tell you the other story too,_" said Penelope sadly.

"_Okay,_" said Perry.

Penelope inhaled deeply through her nostrils and blew the air out of her bill. Her tail shifted to her front, but she swatted it away and took Perry's hand instead. "_It's a hard story to tell. It was the Winter Solstice, our village was having it's winter festival. It was a first for us, especially since it is the Australian equivalent of Christmas. Animals from all of the nearby villages gathered. Your father was the head of the proceedings. I noticed you weren't in your place, so I went looking for you. I went pretty far from the party. I called for you, 'Max! Maxwell! Where are you?!' All of a sudden, I got tackled from behind. I looked up and I saw your eyes looking back into mine._

_" 'Gotcha!' you said._

_" 'Hardly,' I said as I flipped you over and pinned you. Then, you flipped over and pinned me, and we played like that for several minutes. Finally, I was pinned again and I heard something. 'Max, get off, quickly.' It was the K Clan: Three boys, Kain, the kiwi, Kaleb the kangaroo, and Kris the koala. Kaleb was the head of them all. They were horrible bullies to everyone, especially to you. Naturally, I had gotten in front of you._

_" 'Well, well, well, if it isn't the inventor's daughter and the chief's son,' said Kain._

_" 'Who do you come for?' I asked._

_" 'We get bored of beating up the chief's son, he's just such a sniveling whiner. My eyes widened a bit, but I knew it wouldn't be too hard to beat these guys. However, it turned out to be too much for me and I became overwhelmed._

_" 'Max, help!' I cried. You looked terrified, but you came in to my rescue. The boys eventually ran off. As soon as they left I gave you a hug and said, 'Thanks Max.'_

_" 'It wasn't too much of a problem, I just used those techniques you've been showing me,' you said. I pulled away until you were arm's length away from me._

_" ' Max?' I asked._

_" 'Yeah?' you asked._

_" 'I want you to...' I paused._

_" 'What?' you asked._

_" 'I want you to have an awesome Winter Festival,' I said._

_" 'You too,' you replied, still confused._

_" 'Come on, we better get back,' I said taking your hand and leading you away._

_"When we got back, your father took me aside and talked to me about what happened. We came back and we had an excellent feast. Then, it was time for the gifts, and one-by-one everyone exchanged presents to whoever they were assigned to. You and I were the only ones left._

_" 'Ladies first,' you said._

_"I laughed and said, 'If the chief's son insists.'_

_"I took out my present for you, wrapped in leaves, and I don't think I need to tell you what I got that evening.' " _Penelope said this as she took her right hand (the hand that wasn't holding Perry's hand) and removed Perry's hat from his head. She squeezed his hand a bit tighter and said, "_It feels like it just happened. You should have seen how excited you were to get an Agent P hat. Your eyes always used to light up when you got excited. I liked your present too. You had worked with my dad to make a staff for fighting. It was handy too because it could expand so that now, as an adult, I can still use it._"

"_So, you still have it?_" asked Perry.

"_My brother took it. He was born three months after us on September 8. He hasn't had the greatest reputation as of late. Getting back to the Winter Festival, everything ended well. Even my nightly talk with your father went well. Everyone went to bed and everything was peaceful. I was awakened by not the sunrise, but a pungent smell. I have since discovered it's a combination of sweat, bug spray, and patchouli oil. Back then, I thought it was a horrible smell. I stuck my head out the door, then I heard a big boom. I ran back inside and got my brother and I went to the chief's house and got you. I was instructed that whenever there was a crisis I was to take you and my brother, hide you in the log, climb the highest tree, and blow the horn. By the time I went to get you though, the chief was already scrambling up the tree, so I took you and my brother, Phillip, and we hid in the log. I remember covering us all up in mud to mask our scent. I remember hearing fighting and covering both you and Phillip as a mother would. I remember more booming, such a loud, insistent noise to the point where I thought it would never end. When it did though, I was more frightened than when it was happening. I told you two to stay put and that I would be back. I slinked through the grass and found my way back to our village. The smell was horrible, one of the worst things I ever smelled. I pushed past the bushes and saw blood everywhere and my parents and your parents were mutilated. I heard moaning and I cautiously went toward it. It was your father, and... I'll never forget his dying words:_

_" 'Penelope, take Max and Phillip and run. Tell Max I'm proud of him. I always have been.'_

_" 'I will my chief, I will do all that I promised. I will remember all I learned,' I said. I held his hand as he died. I returned to the log and I took both of your hands and ran to the river with you. I found an old crate and told you to get in. I then smelled something that caused me to let go. The next thing I knew, you were in the crate floating down the river headed toward the waterfall. I ran, with Phillip in my left arm, my right arm extended toward you, but you were floating further away... closer to the smell. Then, I saw two humans, and thinking they were hunters I hid. I saw them take you away. I was so scared I ran. I got into a lot of trouble over the years, made more enemies than friends. I stopped running when I reached America. I joined ALPHA, but Phillip didn't. I never understood why, but he didn't want to be good to the world. I'm as mad, if not madder, at the hunter than he is, but I have moved on. It still hurt to know the people I loved were dead, but if I dwelt on the pain, I know I wouldn't have felt good about it. Now, thanks to my good attitude, I got my best friend back._" She squeezed Perry's hand again and gave him a hopeful, tearful look. "_My brother is part of OMEGA, just like the Silver Viper and Stomp and Crush. No one from ALPHA can touch him though, by law, no family members are touched. I hope he learns the truth soon. I hope he learns to see past his hate._" She paused, let go of Perry's hand and said, "_You should probably be getting back... what do you prefer to be called Max or Perry?_"

"_Call me Perry, please, it's the only thing I remember being,_" said Perry.

"_Okay, see you around?_"

"_Sure._"

"_Hey, Perry?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_Many things are impermanent but friends are forever, remember that,_" she said giving him his half of the geode and sliding his hat back on his head.

Perry smiled, "_Friends are forever._"

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Also, *PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW*. Another also, this chapter title is based off of _Diamonds are Forever_. Tell me what you think and keep reading, please and thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Live and Let Live

Chapter 8: Live and Let Live

Perry went back to Phineas and Ferbs' grandparent's house and went to sleep. The following morning found him with the geode still in his possession. He touched it with his fingers in a careful, meticulous manner. He turned it over once or twice, trying to remember. _There's only one way I'll know once and for all if what she says is true,_ thought Perry.

_He must make a device,_ thought Penelope. At Doofenshmirtz's vacation condo, Penelope was thinking over the previous night. It was the first night her dreams weren't haunted with the paralyzing images of losing her loved one. _I'm such a fool. He won't remember, and he never will._ She sighed and walked out onto the balcony. The early morning dew was still drifting in the air. Penelope breathed deeply, her heart too heavy for normal respiration. Her finger absent-mindedly began drawing something in the condensation of the balcony ledge. When she looked on it again, she leaped back in surprise. She heard Doofenshmirtz coming outside, so she quickly wiped it away.

"Good morning Penelope," the doctor said sleepily before taking a sip of coffee from his "I love EVIL" mug. "Here; do you want some coffee?" He gave her her robotic scarab before asking the question.

"No, thank you, do you have any hot cocoa?" she asked after turning her device on.

"Hot cocoa? It's June 3rd, why would anyone have hot cocoa?" he ranted.

"People go camping in the summer, and some people like hot cocoa on their camping trip," she said.

"Well, I have chocolate milk, you could probably heat that in the microwave and I have some mini marshmallows to go with it."

Penelope giggled and said, "I would like that very much." Two minutes later, Penelope was back on the balcony sipping her hot cocoa.

Doofenshmirtz came outside and said, "You seem distant today, did your date not go well last night?"

Penelope gave him a look and said, "It wasn't a date, it's just... complicated."

"Does this have to do with Perry the Platypus?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It is isn't it?"

She gave him a harsh look that made him shrink back a bit, "Drop the subject, and mind your own business. Do I go to you asking why you divorced your wife? Of course not, because it's personal."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you really think agents of my caliber go somewhere without any prior knowledge?" She downed the rest of her hot cocoa and said, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." She put down her mug, jumped the balcony, and disappeared among the trees.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were sitting on the porch trying to come up with something to do. Perry was in Phineas's lap, and the boy was petting him. It seemed as time went on, it was becoming harder to come up with projects. The boys had just finished sixth grade and September would find them in the seventh.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the raven-haired Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, she had come with the boys since Phineas was the object of her innermost desires. She had a horribly obvious crush on him, but it seemed to her that her affections went unnoticed. This wasn't true, Phineas really liked Isabella, to the point of him having a crush on _her_. Despite his emotions, he couldn't bring himself to tell her he liked her as more than a friend, but his affections were obvious right? He included her on his projects and showed an interest in her career as a Fireside girl. He nearly had a heart attack when it looked like video game Buford was going to smash her to bits. That was last summer, the summer that began with a roller coaster and ended with an awesome concert dedicated to summer.

"Phineas?" asked Isabella.

Dang it, she had approached him and had been talking, but his mind was lost in space, and those beautiful gem-like eyes.

"Oh hey Isabella, what were you saying? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," said Phineas snapping out of his thoughts.

She sighed and patiently repeated herself, "I said, 'Whatcha doin'?"

That sweet catchphrase, the reason he made his projects, the reason he worked so hard to impress her. He said, "Ferb and I were trying to come up with something to do. We've already done so much, you know?"

"Yeah," she said.

In the distance there could be heard a lot of crashing noises as well as what sounded like gorillas and platypuses. Occasionally, ropes would shoot out of the trees both upward and toward them. The tree line was so far away though, the ropes never got close.

"What do you think is going on over there?" asked Ferb.

Once the question was asked, the noise subsided, as if the creature in the distance wanted notice and nothing more. A platypus came running out of the trees on all-fours and didn't stop until it reached Phineas and Perry. It wore a torn dress, and the flower on its head was askew. The little creature hid behind Phineas's legs and trembled.

_It's Penelope,_ Perry thought.

Isabella bent down and put her hands out, coaxing the shaken platypus to come to her.

Penelope hadn't intended for this to happen. She glanced at the human girl with distrust and fright. _Is it too much to ask anymore for a platypus to take a walk through the forest without almost being taken by two gorillas and a psycho? _she thought. The only one she truly trusted in her present company was Perry, but she took the chance and edged closer to Isabella.

"She looks so scared," said Isabella. "It's okay, you're safe; I'm Isabella, and that's Phineas, Ferb, and Perry." She introduced them all and Penelope relaxed enough to allow the human girl to pet her. "I wonder where she came from?"

The boys thought a moment, then Phineas said, "Wait a minute, this looks like Penelope, she belongs to Vanessa's dad." Ferb nodded in agreement. "We ought to get her cleaned up and return her," the red-head continued. The boys rushed inside and cleaned up the little platypus and her clothes and got their mom to drive to Doofenshmirtz's vacation condo.

Doofenshmirtz opened the door and said, "Oh, thank you boys, I was wondering where Penelope went. Do you know what happened?"

"No, one minute we were talking, and the next minute your platypus was running out of the woods looking really scared," said Phineas.

"Really? Well, thanks kids," Doof said as he closed the door. Once the door closed and locked, he put Penelope down. Her golden scarab came flying in from the balcony and she turned it on. "What happened?"

"I was attacked by the Silver Viper, Crush, and Stomp. They were on a mission from the Enigma. It's driving me nuts, he really wants to shake me out of my boots and make me give in. That man didn't count on my having a concrete will," said Penelope as she scoffed.

"Who's the Enigma?"

"It doesn't matter," she said yawning. "Shouldn't you get to building your inator?"

"Oh yeah," said Doof rushing off to a back room.

"Great if you need me, I'll be napping." She said she was going to nap, but she neglected to notice an open loop of rope lying on the floor and got pulled up by the ankle in the trap. She groaned as her dress drooped into her face. _Good thing I'm wearing another dress underneath this one that's tighter against my body_, she thought while taking off the drooping dress. When she did, it was revealed that she wore a tight fitting turquoise dress, the skirt reaching to her knees and zipped up in the back so that the top was beneath her armpits. She crossed her arms and waited, but it didn't last long before she heard the evil scientist returning to the room.

"Ah, Perry the Platy- Penelope?!" he started quickly noticing not Perry, but Penelope in his trap.

"You could warn a girl," she said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked starting to take her down, but Penelope put a hand up (or down, depending on whose perspective).

"Just leave me here, I really don't care..." she said.

"So... why do you want to stay up there?"

"I don't know, perspective perhaps?"

"Okay..."

"Just keep me up here and tell me your scheme when Perry gets here, I would like to experience what being an O.W.C.A. agent is like."

So Doofenshmirtz let her hang there, got another hanging rope trap set, and at about three in the afternoon, the other rope trap was tripped. Penelope had since turned off her translating device and hidden it. She nodded at Perry, the other one trapped, and he nodded back. Then, as expected, Doof began telling them his evil scheme. "So, Penelope and Perry the Platypus, here is my scheme: have you ever been on a date and your girl... or guy for your case Penelope, starts dropping hints? You then find yourself at a loss as to just what she or he is saying. So, since I have a date tonight, to prevent any confusion I will zap both her and myself with my "Tell it to me straight-inator." It does just what you think it would do, it translates those hints, into what's really on her mind. It doesn't last long though, so I'll have to wait before I use it, but it's pocket-size, so I can take it anywhere," Doofenshmirtz said.

Now for one reason or another the two platypuses weren't paying attention. Perry was zoning out because he was bored and Penelope was panicking. _I can't let him know, not yet!_ Penelope thought. She knew she had to do something. When Doofenshmirtz turned his back, Penelope pulled out her golden scarab and it cut the rope for her. She landed hard on her back, but swallowed the pain long enough to get up and trip Doofenshmirtz with her tail. She then took the device from his pocket and broke it over her knee.

"What was that for?" asked Doof.

Penelope didn't answer, instead she sent her device to Perry's trap to cut him down. She didn't get out of the way fast enough and Perry landed on her back, his tail in her face. She scrambled to get him off of her quickly, her face turning beet red beneath her fur.

Before anyone else could say anything, Penelope's device began beeping. She went onto the balcony to receive the call. A black silhouette appeared on a screen that appeared underneath the scarab's wings. The silhouette began speaking, "Penelope, I want to see you and O.W.C.A. agent Perry the Platypus at headquarters as soon as possible. You are being re-assigned." She saluted, and before she could tell Perry that they had somewhere to go, he was by her side.

"_My boss said I should follow you since there's something he has to tell us,_" he said.

"_Okay_," Penelope said breathlessly. She got her golden scarab and threw it to the ground where it turned into a hover-board. A handle appeared near the front and Penelope grabbed onto it. She turned to Perry and asked: "_Do you want a ride?_"

"_No thanks, just lead the way,_" he said.

Doofenshmirtz came onto the balcony just as Perry had put on his jetpack. "What happened? Are you just going to foil and run?"

On her hover-board, all functions were on, including the translator, so she said, "As my father always used to say, 'When life gets you down, live and let live.' "

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for making it this far. This chapter is based off of _Live and Let Die_. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks guys :)**


	10. C 9: The Platypus with the Golden Gun

Chapter 9: The Platypus with the Golden Gun

While Penelope and Perry were headed to their bosses, another platypus gazed out of a spyglass into the distance. He had a translation collar that revealed a deep, melodious Australian accent. "You will be mine sheila, one day you will be mine. Two years it has been a game of hit and run between us. Two years I have been running from the fact I was born in glass. You cursed me to live, and yet I feel such an odd connection toward you. Why? Why do I feel this way?" His red eyes pierced the horizon, willing it to burn. "Bah!" He threw the spyglass to the ground, put his right foot over the broken glass, and stepped down hard so as to cause bleeding. He gritted his teeth and swallowed the tears that were welling up in his eyes, making them redder. "Viper, come here you worthless bludger!"

The Silver Viper entered the room, did a quick bow, and said, "You called Mr. Enigma?"

He indicated the floor and said, "Clean up this mess." She scrambled around him quickly, fumbling with the small pieces of glass. After picking up the mess, she put Enigma in his chair and began removing the glass from his foot and dressing the wound. "I appreciate you sheila, I put that glass in my foot so as to make you feel useful." He ran his small fingers through the white steak in her hair.

She removed his hand and said, "Shall I go after Agent Penelope again sir?" He put his right elbow on his right knee, his left elbow in his right hand, and his left hand beneath his bill in thought. Soon, his bill curved up and his teeth gleamed brightly in an evil grin. The glint in his eye belayed his intention.

"Worry not sheila, I have an idea to make Penelope surrender," he said laughing maniacally. "Bring me my 009," he said the number like double-o-nine. His 009 was brought to him, it shone brightly casting a reflection in his evil eyes.

Meanwhile in the forest, Penelope and Perry had landed on the ground just behind the tree-line. "_Ah man, they cut the grass._" Penelope said looking at the field beyond. "_Okay, we're going to have to just walk casually._" She smoothed out the crinkles in her dress, let go of a breath she had apparently been holding, and walked onto the field. Perry followed her. She walked around as if the whole ground was booby-trapped and her eyes kept darting to their target, the cave opposite the tree line. She stopped abruptly, so abruptly Perry bumped into her.

"_What's up?_" asked Perry.

Penelope looked at the ground, then at the cave, then back at the ground again, caught in indecision. She then took a stick from the ground nearby and threw it toward the cave. "_That's odd... nothing happened,_" said Penelope. "_Take my hand,_" she said. She took a step forward and a circle in the ground opened up revealing a black hole. She had fallen, but Perry had a good grip on her hand so she didn't go in.

"_Are you okay?_" Perry asked after pulling her up.

"_I'm fine, it just startled me. I didn't think the booby traps were working. That door is typically more sensitive than that, that's why I thought we were safe._" She got on all fours and took a running start and jumped the hole. She blew some stray fur from her face and said, "_Come on! Jump and I'll catch you!_"

Perry hesitated at first, but just as Penelope had done, he jumped and was able to clear the hole. He exhaled and took Penelope's hand again. "_You know this place better than I do, guide me._"

"_Okay,_" Penelope said giving Perry's hand a firmer grip. They walked into the cave until no light could be seen. Despite the lack of light, Penelope was still walking at the same pace. "_There are some steps coming up, do you want me to slow down?_"

"_Yeah, please,_" he said.

"_They're also kinda slippery because of the underground reservoir._" She slowed her pace and Perry felt their hands going down, so he slowly followed. "_There's a landing coming up where I'll stop, okay?_"

"_All right,_" said Perry.

Penelope stopped and said, "_Wait here, I'll be right back._" She let go of his hand, her feet echoing in the darkness. Perry heard a squishing sound nearby and then the sound of flint being struck. He saw sparks in the distance. "_Come on you bloody bugger,_" she muttered. Eventually, the sparks turned into a fire. Penelope picked up the fire revealing a torch. "_We've been having budget cuts, I'm ashamed to say._" Her face looked sober as she said, "_Follow me._" It wasn't long before they reached the reservoir, where a small rowboat was sitting tied up. "_Hold this_ _please,_" she told Perry, handing him the torch. They both got in the boat, Penelope seated closer to the tip rowing, and Perry seated at the end holding the torch.

The sounds of the water moving with the oars, water dripping, and fire crackling were the only sounds to be heard. Just as the silence was getting unbearably creepy, a sound was heard. "_What was that?_" asked Perry.

"_Sonar, echo-location, it's a signal,_" said Penelope. Then, she replied to the sound with a similar sound. A sound replied to her and all of a sudden a grappling hook attached itself to the rowboat and dragged them onward. This caused Perry to lurch backward and drop the torch into the water.

"_Sorry,_" said Perry.

"_That's okay,_" said Penelope.

She looked excited as they slowly reached shore. Their beat docked in front of a set of steps that continued into the water and began climbing the steps until she reached the top near a wooden door with two torches next to it, one on either side. Perry followed her. When he reached the top, he found her sitting cross-legged with closed eyes. He sat down next to her and did the same.

It wasn't ten seconds before both platypuses were sent hurtling through a tube and soon, they arrived at a large Arabian table, their tails on pillows. Penelope and Perry both opened their eyes to a scary sight. A man with bloodshot eyes and large, rippling muscles was scowling and growling at them.

"Hashim! These are our guests, pay them some respect!" said a human voice. The gargantuan Hashim grunted and lumbered away. "Welcome Penelope, welcome Perry of the O.W.C.A. You were both called here for the _trial_," the last word he emphasized with a growl. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a man of medium bulk, tall height, and dark hair. "Penelope, you have interfered with this agent's mission, what is your defense?"

The room had microphones that turned animal speak into human words, so Penelope's words came out human as she said, "It was a destructive device. I might have revealed something unpleasant. I grew impatient and I have no valid excuse for interfering in the agent's mission."

"You are correct... your punishment is this: You are no longer under my protection. I place you under the care of the O.W.C.A. agent."

"But sir..."

"There is no room for discussion. You're fired."

"Fired? I thought you said..."

"Fired! Fired Penelope, you are fired, F-I-R-E-D Fired!" Penelope's ex-boss picked Perry and Penelope up by the scruff of their necks and dropped them down a garbage chute.

Penelope and Perry landed inside of a garbage dumpster full of scrap food, hair, and other things they both would rather not be in. "_Oh, how could this get any worse?_" asked Penelope dismayed. A purple collar dropped into her lap with her name on it as well as an address. "_Yep, that would just about do it,_" she said breaking into tears. She was hugging her knees and hiding her face, her shoulders shuddering as she sobbed.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Perry's hand stayed on her shoulder and he said, "_Hey, it's okay._" Penelope's tears almost instantly stopped.

"_Thanks Perry,_" she said.

"_Can I see your collar?_"

"_Sure,_" she said handing it over.

"_This is my address,_" said Perry.

"_Really?_" asked Penelope. _Oh no, this isn't going to go well. _"_You don't mind having a roommate, do you?_"

"_No, not at all, I always thought I could use some company. Especially in the coming days, my boys are off from school on summer break and they're typically really busy._"

"_What are they doing out here already?_"

"_They're just visiting their grandparents... we better get going,_" said Perry, extending his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and said, "_Thanks, I hope I'm not intruding._"

"_Nah, I'm sure it will be fine._"

When they both got home, they were just in time to be packed into the car. "Oh, there you are Perry," said Phineas picking said platypus up. "Look, it's Penelope again, what are you doing here girl?" The boy took Perry in one arm and started petting Penelope with his other hand. His hand touched Penelope's collar (which she had since unwillingly hooked to her neck) and he looked at her tag. "That's odd, why is our address on here?" A homing pigeon flew out of the woods and landed on Penelope. Ferb took the pigeon in his hands and detached the following note:

_To Flynn-Fletcher family,_

_This platypus has been wandering the woods going from place to place without a permanent home. Thus, we have decided based on your history with platypuses that she should be placed with you. I shall be coming to your house in two weeks to check on the young monotreme. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, write them in letter form and place it in your mailbox, with no stamp._

_I remain faithfully vigilant,_

_Mr. E_

_ALPHA_

"I've never heard of them, why are they sending us a platypus?" asked Linda, the boy's mom.

"Well, it seems like this Mr. E expects us to hold onto her for at least two weeks. If she really has nowhere to go we should take care of her, please mom, can we keep her?" asked Phineas, giving his mother large begging, eyes. Ferb joined in the begging, supporting his brother.

"Penelope can stay, but on the condition she is taken good care of until Mr. E picks her up," said Linda.

"All right! You hear that Penelope? You can stay!" cried Phineas happily.

_Oh boy,_ thought Penelope.

So, the boys brought Penelope home with them. They got home in the evening and decided they would put her in Perry's pet bed since he didn't use it that often. Perry went upstairs with his boys, leaving Penelope alone in their living room beside their couch.

_I'm in his bed. I'm in his house. Am I awake?_ Penelope asked herself. She pinched her arm. _Yep, I'm awake._ She took a moment to take in her surroundings. _At least here with Perry, I'm safe from the Enigma, or as I've come to call him, the Platypus with the Golden Gun._

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? Who do you think the Enigma is? Where does his obsession with Penelope stem from? What does he mean by "Born in glass"? This chapter title is based off of _The Man with the Golden Gun_. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing, things are getting ready to heat up, so stay tuned!**


End file.
